Irritation?  Or
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: So, what is this little pull he feels the little Hyuuga?  Does he really think of her as irritating?  Or is it...     GaaHina, my OTP, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I got bored and decided to do an oneshot. Yes, I realize that I have a multi-chapter fic to work on, but this invaded my mind for so long. I'm a bit nervous, but I don't want any you readers holding back on some criticism. It'll help. And go ahead flamers, burn this to a crisp if you want, not that I care. But what I do care about is that whatever you do, don't flame because of the pairing, it's absolute nonsense really. Actually, why flame at all, it's obviously a waste of your time.

Kay, this is an AU. High school setting, because I really enjoy those.^^ _Shukaku _and _Kyuubi _(along with the other biju) are gangs, Gaara and Naruto are the leaders (as well as the other jinchuuriki). The 5 Kages are kinda the leaders of their respective villages - now towns in this setting - more like a mayor or something.

Rookie 9 and Gaara - 17 (juniors)

Team Gai and Kankuro - 18 (seniors)

Akatsuki and Temari - 19 (college)

"GaaHina" - Speech

_'GaaHina'_ - Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:** Would I really be able to create the awesomeness that is Naruto? I think not, so no need for you to sue me.

**Go forth, my readers!**

* * *

><p>Gaara is not a man of patience.<p>

Naruto knows this for sure. The ever boisterous blonde has been the receiving end of his glare promising many, many unspeakable things an abundance of times. But who could blame him? Naruto has to be the loudest and most talkative person in the entire universe, only Ino, Sakura, or Kiba could meet his volume. But no one can use this intense sound as effectively as his friend. Come to think of it, Gaara has yet remembered why - or more accurately, he has remembered, but cannot accept the reality that they have become friends, or even acquaintances.

Naruto, after beating Gaara in a battle of epic proportions, wanted to create an alliance between the two gangs. Although reluctant at first, Gaara agreed. Gaara has yet to regret that decision. His older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, seem to welcome the alliance more so than him. Temari seems especially happy with Kyuubi's pineapple-shaped strategist...

Ah, yes, his siblings irritate him to no end as well, maybe even more than Naruto's never ending energy. The constant bickering of the two gets on his nerves for as long as he could remember, not to mention Temari's nagging - he can now understand her boyfriend's mumbles of a "troublesome woman..." - and Kankuro's perverse ways. Always bringing home a rather *ahem* scantily clad _thing_. Gaara honestly doesn't know whether or not to call _it_ a human.

Not that he doesn't love them, they're his family and he accepted their flaws.

But there was always this one person that makes him want to strangle a bunny out of frustration. And he's not sure if this is _her _doing or he's thinking way too much on this.

Hyuuga Hinata.

She wasn't a new member, she was actually a part of Kyuubi a month after its creation, 3 years ago. He had recently learned of her involvement last year, when Hinata came in a meeting with information on another group. She was great at espionage, and was often sent out on missions, ranging from information gathering to assassinations, though the latter was very rare. No matter how long Hinata has been a member of the gang, she can't bring herself to kill another, unless absolutely necessary.

It made him confused, and so, he chose to confront this matter, a couple months ago.

* * *

><p>He had stayed behind after school to see Hinata. It was then that he noticed that she was always in his classes. No wonder she's a good spy, she literally hides in the shadows, going unnoticed. He wondered if that was a good thing or not.<p>

Hinata herself was still packing her things. He saw the glances sent his way, questioning his presence and why he hasn't left. She stopped packing her things and fully turned to him. A stare down ensued, jade clashing against lavender. She turned away after what seemed like an eternity for the two, but in reality was two minutes.

He walked towards her, stopping only a few inches away, which made her look up to meet his eyes. She roughly reached his chin, she was petite and had a body of grown woman. But he knew the power surging through her frame, the graceful skills she possessed. He knew she knew the talent she has, but she doesn't reach her full potential. She doesn't kill, she _won't _kill.

Why? Apparently he asked it aloud, and she stared curiously at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Why... do you choose not to kill?"

She probably was asked this a lot, and her voice held a sense of repetition as she answered his question, "Killing is like a vicious cycle. Hurt and you get hurt in return, kill and prepared to be killed, that's the price everyone will pay. It's not like I want to avoid death. Death is inevitable, a shadow waiting for its master to fall, so it can engulf him. No, I want to live as long as possible, so I can protect my precious people. And when the time comes where I have to pay the price, I want to live a life where there's no need for my precious people to continue that cycle..."

Silence... and then an answer. "You're a fool."

She smiled. "That doesn't stop me from trying."

Her eyes held the same determination from Naruto, her smile a ghost of his foxy grin. She was so naive, so... _innocent_.

He chuckled quietly, and then he smirked. Interesting...

* * *

><p>Although this cleared some confusion, he still can't make sense of this feeling towards her. Is it really irritation? When she's around that dog boy and the creepy one, he gets irritated. But there's also this tug at his heart, and a tiny bit of... loneliness? Yes, there is irritation, but is it towards her, what does he feel towards her anyway? Knowing that thinking on his own will get him absolutely no where, or even worsen his confusion, he resorted to his last, most desperate tactic... asking his siblings for advice.<p>

And that is what gotten him here, in his house, sitting on the living room couch, watching his siblings watch him with the widest eyes he had even seen.

Kankuro came out of his trance and finally spoke, "So... you like the Hyuuga?"

Now his eyes are wide. Like her? Where did this come from?

Temari, sensing his confusion, added her two cents, "Well, you get an uncomfortable feeling when Hinata is around Inuzuka and Aburame, right?" A nod.

"And this is _only _when Hinata is around the two, not with other girls?" Another nod.

"Does this happen when Hinata is around other guys too?" A bit annoyed by the questions, he nodded so they can tell him what's wrong already.

She grinned, "Then you're jealous when Hinata is with another guy than yourself."

So, he's jealous? But why? I mean, it's not like he...

"I like Hyuuga Hinata."

Temari smiled warmly. She likes the idea of her little brother having a crush on someone. Especially on Hinata, she's a nice girl and always thought of her as a little sister. Well, maybe in a couple of years, they _could_ be sisters...

"Great, then tell her tomorrow at school."

He blinked. What?

* * *

><p>The bell ringed, signifying the end of the day. All the students ran out, all except two, Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata, her still packing her things in a turtle-like pace, and he's...<p>

Nervous. A tad bit scared too, not like he will admit it.

He's about to confess to Hyuuga Hinata after finally figuring out his feelings the day before. How can he not be nervous?

So here he stands, backpack in hand, school well over, staring at the object of his affections.

Wait, what is he doing, just staring at her like some creeper? He should get this over and confess already. Yeah, that's what he'll do. So, he walked foward, stopping at her desk, waiting for her to finish collecting her textbooks and whatnot. Finally, done, she turns to him, a demure smile on her face. "Gaara-san, is there something you need?"

He didn't respond at first, but when he responded, it was not at all what she expected.

"I like you."

He liked the emotions showing on her face, a very amusing thing to watch.

She stared at him for second as if he grew a second head, then realization came. She blushed a bit, a faint rosy pink, then it grew in shade, to a shocking red, matching his hair, then grew even redder, inventing new shades. Then the cutest thing happened. She stuttered in the quietest voice he heard from her.

"O-oh, um... well, I-I... l-like you t-too..." And then she fainted.

Luckily, he caught her before she reached the floor. He almost didn't pick up the words she had muttered if he weren't for his acute hearing. He proceeded to carry her bridal style, walking towards the nurse's office. Even though she won't be there at this time, there was a cot for Hinata to lay on.

He sighed. This fainting thing is a bit irritating. _'But..._

He stared down at her face, still a light pink, her lips parted the slightest bit, eyelashes fluttering her face.

_'If I get to see and touch her like this, then it's worth the trouble'_

He smirked, then pondered what the rest of their conversation would be like.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Comments? Suggestions? Review!


	2. Embarrassed as Always? Or

"Oh wow, I just had the craziest dream! Gaara, of all people, confessed to me! Me!, shy little Hinata! Man, I need to stay away from the cinnamon buns..." she muttered as a hand messed with her midnight locks, in hopes of taming her bedhead. She still can't get over her dream- it had to be one of the most realistic fantasies possible! The rugged crimson locks, the beautiful "Ai" tattoo, and those eyes- those _wonderful _jade eyes that stare deep into her soul- looked all too real! But, then again, it's a fantasy. It's not like Gaara actually likes her back- ha, that's preposterous!

_'It's time to get ready for school. But these sheets are comforting and...__' _"White?" Huh, that's weird. Her sheets are a nice light teal, not at all like these starched white ones. And where's her comforter? Did she kick it in her sleep? Her bed is pretty large, so couldn't have fallen off. Speaking of her bed, this isn't it at all! It's as if this isn't...

A gasp. "This isn't my room! Where am I?"

"At the school infirmary." Well, she wasn't expecting a response, but it's appreciated. Wait, someone is with her? She turned her body around to face the source of the voice, and her eyes widened is astonishment.

"G-Gaara?" And indeed he was. There he sits, in all his glory, by her side, with a hint of a smile? He never smiles!

This is _really _weird. Is this still a dream? It's a pretty damn realistic one if it is! "But, how- what- why are you- when did I-!" She was too surprised to even form coherent sentences anymore- how could she, she's this close to her crush!

Yup, Hyuuga Hinata is crushing on Sabaku no Gaara... hard. It's wasn't even expected, too! It just happened, it was spontaneous! Like, in walks in Gaara and she's suddenly in love! And it never deterred, no matter how may bad stories (true _and _false) that she heard about him.

It was weird, but she went with it. It was as though it was _natural _for her to love him. And now that he's here... She has no idea what to do!

"You fainted."

"Huh?" _'Oh wow, how eloquent that was. God, I __want to facepalm right now! But, I don't want to seem weird- err, weirder than I am to Gaara. Oh wait, he heard me mutter earlier, didn't he? Ah, how embarrassing! Can this get any worse?'_

Yes- yes, it can.

"Earlier, I confessed to you, then you replied, and fainted. I brought you here."

Oh crap- that _actually happened_? Wait, she confessed back! She doesn't know whether to be ecstatic... or terrified. Well, either way, it still leads to one question: _**Where does this lead** _**_us?_**

"O-Oh." _Oh? 'Oh! That's all that you have to say?_' She inwardly smack herself. What happened to her vocabulary? It has been reduced to monosyllabic neutral answers- she became a stoic!

_[Meanwhile, two stoics, one with long hair, another with spikes like a duck's ass, sneezed and sensed a disturbance in the neutral monosyllabic force...]_

"I'll take you home now, it's getting kinda late." To tell you the truth, Gaara's really amused right now. Seriously, this girl is just too... cute.

Yeah, he said it, and he _dares _anyone to say that he's going soft. Anyone? Good.

"Oh! Well, a-alright then..." Did she always stutter like that? When he first met her, she held herself with such grace and confidence. Right now? Not so much. But that's alright with him. It's refreshing this way, when she's not putting up airs or hiding behind a steely exterior that the Hyuuga are known for. Add the fact that she's being herself around him, his heart (wow, he actually had one) swelled with... happiness? Is that what it is? One thing is for sure:

It's a nice feeling.

Gaara took Hinata's hand and led her away from the infirmary, outside of the school, and into the streets. Throughout the entire walk, she had been quiet. It wasn't so bad; they're weren't ones for conversation anyway, and the quiet between them is calm and peaceful. _'And,' _Gaara noted, _'her hand is soft.' _His thumb was subtly brushing against her knuckles, marveling the smooth surface. What he didn't know is that Hinata is quite ticklish, and she had a hard time trying to hold in her giggles, and she let a few escape. Gaara heard the giggles, and smirked. "Are you ticklish?"

"K-Kinda." she giggled even more when he let go of her hand (she was a little sad about that) and proceeded to poke at her arm. Soon, it became his mission to poke her mercilessly and send her into a fit of giggles. Hinata, running out of breath from this endless torture, tried to push him away with her hands and the broken up pleas of "Stop," and "Can't breathe!"

But Gaara wasn't done with her. He grabbed for her hands and stopped tickling her altogether, his hands preoccupied at the moment. He held her hands down at her side, and he was close enough to have his breath hit her face. Although, Hinata didn't notice this at first; she was too busy trying to get air back into her lungs. When she finally _did _notice their position, her cheeks turned into shades of red even darker than his hair! Her eyes were locked onto his, and for a moment, time stood still, no sounds were heard, and it was only them. Hinata, mustering up all the courage she has (and then trying to find more since that wouldn't be enough), raised herself the tiniest bit by her tiptoes, and just when they both closed their eyes and their lips were about to meet...

"HINATA-SAMA!" They were interrupted.

Both flinched at the loud voice, and Gaara let go of her hands, looking away so she doesn't notice his barely pink blush. Hinata was too occupied trying to calm herself down before she turns into an even _darker _red and faints... again. Thankfully, both had their cheeks back into their original color and were no longer embarrassed. Well... not THAT embarrassed. Come on, they got caught by _Neji_, of all people!

He cleared his throat. "Um... I'll see you later..."

She gulped. "Yeah..." They stood there for a few moments before Neji, that killjoy, called for his cousin again. Said cousin bowed her head as she walked inside her house. Neji didn't stop staring at Gaara before Hinata entered the house, and closed the door as soon as she did. And so, Gaara was left standing in front of his girlfriend's house.

Girlfriend- he likes the sound of that.

He was leaving to go back home, before someone else yells at him (that troublesome sister of his...), when suddenly, the door slammed open. Gaara turned around only to be kissed by none other that Hyuuga Hinata. It seems she was the one to slam open the door to run by his side. The kiss, tender and sweet, lasted only for a few seconds, with Hinata pulling away blushing really hard. _'Quick! Before you run out of courage! Or before nii-san yells at us again!' _

"I-I'm free tomorrow afternoon! We can go on a d-d-date!"

"HINATA-SAMA?"

"Bye!"

She left as soon as she came, and once again, Gaara was left standing in front of the house. His hand slowly reached up to touch his lips, which was slowly curling into a smile. He thought he would have been the one to instigate their first kiss and ask for their first date. Hinata is full of surprises, apparently.

Yeah, he really likes the sound of that. Hinata as his girlfriend. Wait...

He groaned. _'I forgot about Temari... She'll want to know EVERYTHING that happened. That troublesome woman.'_

_[Meanwhile, a certain pineapple-haired male sneezed. Someone has stole his nickname for his girlfriend. Unforgivable!]_

* * *

><p>There! I did it! So proud of myself right now. does little victory dance

Well, it's been bugging me to continue so I hope you enjoy this little fluffy chappy! OwO

- Failure-chan


	3. You Guys Seriously Need to Hear This

Hey, you guys were expecting another update, huh? Now, don't worry, this ain't an announcement of discontinuation. I will still update all of my stories to the best of my ability, and will delete this for the chapter.

Now, why am I making an announcement for, you ask? Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone has heard about it at this point, but for those who don't, I'll be delighted in enlightening you. Apparently, Fanfiction has been deleting stories left and right, specifically those that are rated M and song-based. Now, I may not have any M rated stories or any song-based ones (yet), but I believe that anyone is free to write what they want, regardless of the rating.

Tsk, tsk, tsk Fanfiction.

So, feel like doing something about this? Well, wonderful! Here's what you do:

Firstly, sign the petition! The link is on **DarkHeartInTheSky**'s profile- it's never too late to sign!

Secondly, on June 23rd (a.k.a. tomorrow) we're going to have a blackout! So... don't you DARE log in, read stories, and/or review, even if you don't have an account. Through this, we will show how absolutely serious we are about this.

Thirdly, **SPREAD THE WORD**! We need all the support we can get!

Signing off,

- Failure-chan


End file.
